Convicts Of The Fallen
by LittleClockworkAussie
Summary: Daniel arrived in Australia with the Second Fleet and is a convict dispatched to watch the seas for signs of the Third Fleet. Luce arrived with the Third Fleet and her convicted family. Their love will blossom, and as the Heavens will have it, come crashing down around them.
1. Chapter 1

The strong ocean breeze whipped Daniel's blonde hair into his eyes as he stood on the sand at the water's edge, the water playfully lapping at his feet, staring into the horizon for a sign of the fleet of ships that would be arriving at Sydney Cove any day now.

Daniel was aboard the _Scarborough _when it had arrived on the 28th of June 1790, as part of the Second Fleet. Cam, Roland, Arriane, Gabbe and Molly had all arrived on the _Neptune_, the day before he himself had arrived.

Far out on the horizon, tiny shapes appeared and Daniel impatiently pushed his hair out of his face so he could see clearly. There they were! The Third and final Fleet were almost here!

"There!" he said. "Do you see that?" he pointed at the horizon. A young marine came and stood next to him, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Sir, I don't see anything. What's out there?"

"The fleet! They're almost here! I shall go and inform the Governor. You stay here and keep watch." Daniel pivoted on the spot and ran across the sand and up to the settlement. People moved out of his way as he ran for Governor Phillip.

Out of the corner of his eyes Daniel noticed two figures step out in front of him. Skidding to a stop, he stood in front of Cam and Molly.

"Going somewhere, Daniel?" sneered Molly. Daniel just raised an eyebrow and went to move around Molly but Molly just stepped in front of him and looked at him expectantly. Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you two want?" he asked impatiently.

Cam chuckled and Daniel shot him a look that only made Cam smile. "Just trying to make friendly conversation, is all."

Daniel snorted. "What do you _really_ want?" Cam only smiled more.

"The Outcasts have been scouting this area," Daniel's head shot up and Cam leaned in towards Daniel. "You know who they're looking for."

"I know. And she is not here. So, they're wasting their time." Daniel shoved past Cam and Molly and continued towards the Governor's quarters.

Outside the Governor's quarters, Daniel straightened himself up and knocked on the door.

"You may enter!" boomed a man's voice. Daniel grasped the door knob, twisted, pushed the door open and stepped inside. Sitting behind a large desk was the Governor himself: Arthur Phillip. Behind him stood Roland. Daniel nodded at Roland, who nodded back. Daniel saluted the Governor as he looked up.

"Ah, Daniel! What is it?" said the Governor, standing up and coming around to lean against the front of his desk.

"I have come to report that the Third Fleet has been sighted. They will be ashore within a few hours," Daniel said. "Would you like me to gather some troops and meet them at the shore?"

The Governor ran a hand across his jaw. Behind him, Daniel could see Roland waving to gain his attention. Making sure that the Governor was still thinking, Daniel turned his attention to Roland. Roland motioned for him to come over to him to talk quietly. As Daniel edged closer to Roland, he could feel a slight tugging between his shoulder blades: his wings wanted to come out, to be close to the other angel, but couldn't as there was a human in their presence. Daniel knew Roland's wings wanted to come out to as he could see Roland concentrate on keeping his wings restrained.

Before either angel could utter a single word to each other, the Governor spoke up,

"Gentlemen, I shall inform the troops to await the ships. I shall be back presently." And with that, the Governor walked out of his quarters, shutting the door quietly behind him. Both Daniel and Roland extended their wings and breathed sighs of relief.

"We can't stay here much longer." Roland said.

"Why not?" Daniel asked, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

"The marines are getting suspicious. They have noticed that we don't eat, how abnormally strong and fast we are. Some of the men have taken to following us at night. I fear that some of them might have discovered what we truly are, but aren't willing to believe what they see."

"You're right. Plus I have just been informed that some Outcasts have been scouting this area. Looking for _her_. We will talk-" Daniel broke off just as voices began growing louder. The Governor was coming back! The two angels quickly folded their wings away and went back to their original positions just as the Governor walked back in.

"Ah! Good! You're both still here. I have an important job for the both of you. I want you to row out to the ships and start bringing the convicts and their families to shore. You know the drill: women and children first. Now go." Daniel and Roland took that as a dismissal and left to go and prepare the boats. As Daniel reached the shoreline, a familiar shiver ran down his spine, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. Something was going to happen, he knew it. Just above and to the left of him hovered an announcer. He swatted it away and hopped into one of the boats and began rowing out to the first of the ships.

Once he had reached the ships, a rope ladder was lowered down for him to climb onboard. He reached up and grabbed ahold of the rope and began pulling himself up. Once onboard, a marine approached him, and led him to the captain's quarters. Inside, the captain was waiting for Daniel. He stood when Daniel walked in.

"What are the Governor's orders?" he asked.

"Women and children are to be brought to shore first. Then everyone else." Was all Daniel said. The captain nodded.

"Of course," the captain gestured to the door. "Shall we?" Daniel stepped back and opened the door, allowing the captain to exit first.

During their very brief conversation, the convicts and their families had been brought up to the deck. So, the deck was filled with people all waiting expectantly for their captain to tell them what was to happen. When the captain began speaking, Daniel made his way back to where he had come aboard, and waited their patiently for the women and children to begin queuing up for departure to dry land and to their new home. As he was passing through the crowd, again the shiver ran down his spine. He halted to a stop and did a quick scan of the crowd looking for that familiar face. When he couldn't find it he continued walking. When he reached his post, a line had already begun to form. He climbed down the rope ladder and back into the boat and began motioning for women and children to start their descent.


	2. Chapter 2

When the first passenger reached the boat, Daniel lifted up a hand to help them into the boat. As his fingers found another pair, this one delicate, a pleasant static shock ran through from his fingertips all through the rest of his body. Daniel jerked his head up and looked straight into a pair of big, brown eyes framed in long black lashes. He took in the rest of the girl's features: a round face framed perfectly by long, thick, wavy, black hair that was coming loose of its haphazardly put together bun, milky white skin, freckles dotting along her nose, an open coat over a white chemise with a black ribbon tied around her waist that accentuated her girlishly curvy figure, and her slight hands encased in black, lace, fingerless wristlets. It was her! She was here! Daniel stood there, still holding her hand, in shock until she cleared her throat.

"Are you going to help me into the boat or just stand there holding my hand and gawking like a little boy?" She smiled. Daniel shook his head and helped her into the boat.

"My apologies miss." Daniel said, stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lucinda was here!

"Apology accepted. I'm Lucille." She said, lightly stepping into the boat and seating herself on one of the benches. She looked up at Daniel expectantly, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss. My name is Daniel." Daniel said, placing a kiss on the hand he still held. Lucille blushed at the action, before suddenly jerking her hand out of his, a small frown creasing her forehead. Daniel's heart rate accelerated, his breathing becoming laboured. _Please don't die. Please don't die. I don't want to live another seventeen years without you. I want this all to end so we can just be happy and in together, _he thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel composed himself before helping the next passenger into the boat.

"Have we met before?" Came a small voice from behind him. Daniel threw a quick look over his shoulder before looking back up to the boat deck as the next passenger began climbing down with a small boy clinging to their back.

"No. I don't think so." Daniel said, grabbing the small boy and placing him in the boat before helping his mother into the boat.

"Hmm. You look absolutely familiar. Are you quite sure that we have never met before today?" Lucille asked, cracking her knuckles. Daniel flinched at the knuckle cracking. How he hated when she did that. He knew it was a nervous habit of hers that she had never been able to rid herself of, no matter how hard she tried in all her previous incarnations.

"Quite positive." He threw a quick smile at Lucille and tapped his forefinger against his left temple. "I have a photographic memory." Once there were enough passengers from the ship seated as comfortably as can be, Daniel set off for shore just as another boat pulled up to the side of the ship. All the while, he knew he was being studied by all the ladies, one in particular. When he thought she wasn't looking he would steal quick glances at her. At one point, they both looked at each other at the same time. Lucille quickly looked away, but not before Daniel saw the blush that highlighted her cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But he knew that it wouldn't last long and that he wouldn't get to see it again for quite a long time. Life without her was like living in his own personal hell; the heart break, the loneliness, the rage. And each time she came back, he would be absolutely overcome with happiness, only to remember and try to leave her, to keep her safe and alive. He knew that this time would be no different. Except that this time he couldn't leave. He'd purposely committed a crime to escape England after previous death and was sentenced to live here on this barren landscape.

The water became shallow and Daniel immediately jumped out of the boat and began pulling it up onto the sand. Signalling it was alright to get out; Daniel held his hand out to help the ladies and their children out of the boat and safely onto dry land. A few ladies fell to their knees and began kissing the sand once their feet hit solid, sand. While others danced for joy and chatted about how glad they were to be off of the blasted boat. Daniel watched them, amusement evident on his face, before turning back to the boat only to see Lucille still sitting in the same spot she'd sat in when she first boarded the boat. Lucille was looking out to the other boat which was making its way towards them. A hopeful look on her face.

"Miss?" Daniel asked tentatively. Lucille jumped and turned to look at him. The wind blowing her, by now, loose hair about her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just; I was wondering why you haven't left the boat yet?"

A distant look crossed her face as she pulled strands of hair away from her face, "I promised my brother and sister, that I wouldn't step on dry land until they were safely off the ship and in my arms. My mother is staying behind and will leave the ship only when my father does."

By then, the other boat had pulled up neatly beside them and little voices began shouting, "Lucy! Lucy! We're over here! We've made it!" Lucille jumped up and stepped carefully over to the other boat.

"Freddie! Katherine! Oh, my little darlings! Please, ma'am. My brother and sister, please pass them over to me? Oh! Thank you!" Lucille grabbed the two small children and pressed them closely to her. Pressing kisses to their foreheads as they laughed. Finally, Lucille looked up at Daniel. Silently, he held his arms out.

"Children first." The two young children began arguing over who was to be helped onto the sand by this kind stranger, Lucille laughing in the background.

"How about you both go first?" Daniel suggested. Both children stopped arguing long enough to shoot him looks of amusement. Lucille straightened in her seat, her attention focused entirely on Daniel. Having all threes attention, especially Lucille's, made just that tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Now, how do you propose you do that?" Asked the small girl, Katherine.

Daniel bent down so he was at her level, "Easy. I put each of you under an arm and carry you to shore. Then I'll come back for your sister and help her to shore." The little girl gently laid her hand on Daniel's arm. Daniel looked down at it.

"Thank you!" She beamed. Both children moved to stand on either side of Daniel; he scooped them up and carefully stepped out of the boat and waded through the water, gently placing them upright on the sand. Katherine gave Daniel a little curtsy, while Freddie bowed to Daniel. Daniel bowed to the both of them.

"Shall I fetch your sister now?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"I'd like to help." Freddie piped up. Daniel tilted his head to the side, studying the small boy. Freddie, noticing Daniel's look, straightened out his tiny frame.

"I have a better job for you to do." At this, Freddie perked up and focused his attention on Daniel. "Stay here and guard Katherine while I go and get Lucille." Daniel said. Freddie grinned and gave Daniel a little salute. Daniel saluted back and turned back to the boat.

Lucille was already standing, waiting for Daniel. He held out his hand waiting for her to take it.

"Thank you for doing that." She said, taking Daniel's hand. The static shock passed through their fingers again and this time Lucille pulled her hand out of Daniels and cradled it to her chest as if it had hurt her.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"It was only a slight static shock." Daniel replied holding his hand back out towards her. "I promise not to shock you again." Lucille laughed and placed her hand in his.

"You were good with Freddie and Katherine. Normally they don't talk to strange people. Especially Katherine. But yet, she was the first to speak to you. There must be something about you they find reassuring?" she said as she jumped lightly onto the sand. She sighed, bent down and picked up a hand full of sand, letting the coarse grains fall through her fingers.

"I guess I'm one of those lucky people that know how to gain the trust of other people. They wouldn't have gone willingly onto the sand with me if they didn't trust me. The same goes for you and all the other women and their children. You all would've stayed huddled and frightened in the boat." Daniel said. Realising he still had ahold of her hand; he quickly let it go and began walking up to the settlement, leaving Lucille behind on the beach with her brother and sister. At the top of the sand dunes, Daniel turned around to glance once more at his doomed love as she watched her young siblings play on the beach as they waited for their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three successful but painful days; that Daniel had been avoiding Lucille. He knew she had come looking for him a few times, but each time Daniel had Arriane or Gabbe tell her that he was "unfortunately unavailable at this present moment" and sent her on her way. He didn't want to avoid her, but he knew that she wouldn't live much longer if he gave into his desire to hold her tightly and to kiss her like she was the oxygen he needed to survive. So therefore, he did his best to stay away from her.

On the fourth day, Daniel was doing the rounds of the settlement with an officer, checking to make sure that everything was going smoothly and that everyone was settling in well. He was just about to cross a small creek, when he heard great heaving coughs followed by someone gasping for air and sobbing. Instead of continuing on his way, he turned towards the sounds of the coughing, just to make sure that whoever it was was okay. There was more coughing and someone, a girl by the sounds of it, moaning as if they were in pain, coming from behind the big eucalyptus tree just ahead. He reached the tree and peeked around to see a girl with a thick mane of black hair on her hands and knees gasping for air. Quickly, Daniel shot to her side and bent down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. The girl gasped and moved her head to the side and looked at him through a curtain of hair. A small gasp escaped his lips. It was Lucille. Was she alright? Was she sick? Why was she all alone out here? More coughing broke him out of his reverie. It pained him to see her sick and in pain. With one hand, he gently pulled her hair out of the way, just in case she vomited; with the other hand he placed it lightly on her back and began rubbing in circles. He could see her visibly relax at his touch.

"I'm alright," she said after the coughing had subsided. "Just my body acclimatising to a new environment. I'll be right as rain in a few days." She raised her left hand to her mouth just as she started coughing again. There was a slightly metallic smell in the air. He knew that smell. He looked down at Lucille as she pulled her hand away from her mouth and looked at it. A strangled sob escaped from between her lips. There was blood in the palm of her hand. In the blink of an eye, Daniel had scooped her up into his arms and began running back towards the settlement. As soon as he was within earshot, he began shouting for the doctor. A young woman took one look at Lucille in his arms motioned for him to follow her. He hurried after the young woman with Lucille still in his arms. Lucille's body stiffened in his arms as she began coughing again. His heart was thudding against his ribs and boy did it hurt like hell.

The young woman stopped ahead of them and swept open a tent flap. Daniel hurried inside. There were beds cramped inside this tent. Daniel carefully laid Lucille down on the nearest bed just as the doctor walked up to them.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked his voice kind and gentle.

"I was patrolling when I heard coughing. I went to investigate and found this young woman violently coughing and gasping for air. Her name is Lucille. She told me she was alright, that she was sick because her body was still acclimatising. But when she began coughing up blood, I knew that there was something worse than a change in environment so I brought her straight here." Daniel explained while the doctor made notes and then reached down to check Lucille's temperature. The doctor frowned, "She has a fever. I shall need to keep her here for observations and to run some tests." Daniel nodded. Lucille had passed out and was look pale.

"I will notify her family." Daniel said and ran a hand over hair dark hair before turning away and walking out the tent.

Daniel didn't know where Lucille and her family were now living, so he had to ask around. After asking quite a few people he was getting nowhere, until he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He whirled around, there a small little cough and Daniel looked down. There standing in front of him was Katherine, Lucille's little sister. Katherine looked worried.

"Have you seen Lucy, Daniel?" she asked tentatively. Daniel bent down and swung her up into his arms, brushing a few stray curls from her face. How she looked like a younger version of his love.

"I have. We need to go get your parents and brother as it is very important." He said moving forward. Katherine's childish hands locked themselves around his neck as she spouted out directions to her home.

"Is Lucy alright?" Katherine asked quietly. Daniel wasn't sure how to answer her so he simply told her the truth.

"We're not sure. The doctor is looking at her now and he wants your mother and father there so he can explain to them what's wrong with her." Katherine nodded and cuddled into him.

After a few more minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. Setting Katherine down, Daniel knocked on the door. A small hand crept into his and clung on for dear life. The door swung open and in front of him stood a tall, stocky man of about forty years old.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Daddy, this is Daniel. He helped Freddie, Lucy and me out of the boat when we got here. He was looking for you and mama." Daniel looked down at the miniature copy of Lucille and smiled.

"Your daughter is right, sir. I was looking for you and your wife, but I didn't know where you lived until young Katherine here found me, asking if I've seen Lucille. You and your wife need to come with me to the hospital. It's Lucille. She's feverish and-" Looking down at Katherine, Daniel leaned in close to her father, so she couldn't hear, "She's been coughing up blood." He whispered. Lucille's father's face drained of all colour, leaving him extremely pale. Her father turned around, marching back inside the house. Daniel could hear people talking, her parents possibly, and then both her father and mother appeared at the door. Her mother was draping a shawl across her shoulders as her husband shut the door behind him.

"Freddie is out playing with his new friends." Lucille's mother said to Katherine softly. "Why don't you go join them?" Katherine's small hand clung more tightly to Daniel's making him wince.

"I want to go with you and daddy, mama, to see if Lucy's alright. I hope she feels better soon." Their mother only smiled kindly at Katherine.

"So like your sister." She said brushing away stray curls from Katherine's face. Katherine smiled up at her mother before looking up at Daniel, arms outstretched.

"Can you carry me again, please?" Daniel let out a little laugh and picked her up and swung her up so she was seated on his shoulders. Katherine giggled and clung onto his hair as he began leading the small party to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

The small party arrived at the hospital, Lucille's mother barging her way past Daniel, who still had Katherine on her shoulders, and into the hospital. Lucille's father followed closely behind, with Daniel and Katherine bringing up the rear. Daniel had to duck under the door so Katherine didn't hit her head on the door frame. Once inside, Daniel took Katherine his shoulders and set her carefully on the ground, again she grasped his hand. There on the bed was Lucille, she was awake and alert, propped up against pillows. She was still looking pale but was chatting animatedly with the nurse and sipping on a cup of water. When she saw her parents and Katherine her face lit up. Her mother pulled her into a tight hug before stepping away so her father could give her a hug.

"Lucy!" cried Katherine and let go of Daniel's hand. Lucille spread her arms wide and Katherine bounded into them; Lucille cradling her little sister to her chest. Katherine pulled back to look at Lucille, a serious look on her young face.

"Are you feeling better Lucy?" she asked placing her hand against her big sister's forehead as if to check her temperature. Lucille smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to Katherine's cheek.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now you're here." Katherine giggled and cuddled into Lucille.

"Oh, sweetheart. When this young man arrived at home asking to accompany him here. We were starting to get worried." Lucille's mother said brushing hair off of Lucille's face. Her father came up behind her mother and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes. He said he'd found you out by a creek and had developed a fever, we didn't know what to think." Lucille reached out and grabbed her father's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"The kind doctor has done some tests to find out what is wrong. The results should be back any minute now." Lucille said looking around the room. Daniel had retreated into a corner when Lucille had finally noticed he was there.

"Hello Daniel. I hadn't noticed you were standing there."

"I've been here the whole time." Was all Daniel said. Lucille blushed.

"Daniel was the one who found you. He carried you here and then came looking for mummy and daddy." Katherine chirped. Lucille smiled at Daniel.

"Yes. I remember. You found me behind a tree," Lucille frowned. "But I don't remember you carrying me here though. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. It's understandable why you don't remember being carried here. You had passed out. There was absolutely no way I was going to leave an unconscious woman out there all by herself. Especially in an unknown place, God knows what would have happened." Lucille continued to smile at Daniel. Having her look at him like that made Daniel warm all over. Lucille's father turned to Daniel and clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"My family and I are entirely in your debt. We can't thank you enough for bringing her to safety." Lucille's smile had become warm at her father's words. Until her smile vanished,

"Where's Freddie?" she asked looking around the room for her little brother.

"He was out playing with some new friends of his and doesn't know we're here." Her mother said. Lucille's father straightened and turned to Daniel.

"Please forgive our rudeness. We didn't introduce ourselves," Lucille's father stretched his hand towards Daniel, who grasped it. "My name is Adrian. This is my wife, Jessica. I believe you've already met our daughters, Lucille and Katherine. Our son, Frederick, affectionately known as Freddie, is obviously not here." Daniel only smiled and nodded his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Adrian and Jessica. My name is Daniel. And yes, I have already met your lovely daughters, as well as your son." Adrian beamed. A tight feeling between his shoulder blades warned him that one of his brethren was nearby. Daniel politely excused himself and walked out of the hospital.

Standing a little ways ahead of him was Cam. Daniel heaved a sigh and marched towards Cam. Cam turned towards Daniel, smirking. Daniel jerked his head towards the woods. Cam followed behind silently. They trekked through the woods until they were deep in. Daniel turned to face Cam. Cam was still smirking.

"Quite the hero today aren't we brother?" Cam said sarcastically. "Saving doomed damsels in distress seems to be your forte doesn't it? As does seeking them out." That smirk was really starting piss Daniel off.

"I was on patrol. I wasn't seeking anyone out. Unless they were doing wrong. Lucille wasn't doing anything wrong-"

"Except to your heart. Tearing it into millions of tiny little pieces that will take a long time for you to unsuccessfully glue back together." Cam interrupted. Daniel shot him a glare. But deep inside, Daniel knew it was the truth.

"She was out there all alone, coughing up blood and gasping for breath!" Daniel exclaimed. Cam laughed out loud. The feeling by Daniel's shoulder blades only intensified and Daniel had to let his wings out. Cam followed suite and let his wings out.

"Sure, sure." Daniel's hands balled into fists, but he kept them pressed against his sides so he wouldn't hit Cam. But Cam's smirk disappeared only to be replaced by a serious expression.

"Do they know why she was coughing up blood?" he asked solemnly.

"No. They were waiting for the test results to return when I left." Daniel gripped his hair tightly. "I can only hope that it's nothing too serious." He said so quietly that Cam only just heard what he had said.

"Maybe it's only her getting used to being in a completely different environment?" Cam shrugged. Daniel looked up at Cam's words.

"That's what Lucille said! Only in between coughing and gasping for breath." Cam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine- for a while at least." Daniel hung his head, his heart already starting to shatter. Daniel knew exactly what Cam was insinuating. Lucille was still going to die and as usual, there was nothing he would be able to do to stop it from happening. He wouldn't be able to avoid her any longer; he was too involved now. There was only one way to make the most of his time with her:

"I'm going to invite her to the Founder's Ball." Daniel said. The Founder's Ball was being organised by the Governor and some of the townsfolk, to celebrate the founding off this land. It was a week from Saturday, so Daniel had plenty of time to ask Lucille, find some appropriate clothing and for Lucille's mother to make her a beautiful gown.

"Good idea." Cam said, "Maybe I'll ask one of the unsuspecting womenfolk to accompany me to the ball." The two angels smiled at each other, plans for the night already forming in their heads as they took to the sky.

Later that day, Daniel went to visit Lucille in the hospital, a bunch of white peonies in his hand. He knew that peonies were her favourite, though she didn't know that he knew. Plus there was no better time, like the present, to ask her to the ball. He stood outside the hospital trying to compose himself. He froze though, his hand resting on the door, when he heard voices murmuring from inside, and they sounded quite anxious. The door opened and Daniel stepped back so that whoever it was didn't bump into him. Little Katherine stepped outside.

"Hello, Daniel." she said unhappily and went to sit against the nearest tree. Daniel followed the little girl and sat down next to her.

"Is everything alright Katherine?" Katherine sniffed, a tiny tear escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She tried to wipe the deceiving tear away, but more tears just kept escaping, one after another. Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, silently handing it to the small girl. She gratefully accepted the handkerchief and dabbed delicately at her eyes.

"The doctor came back with Lucy's results. Mummy, Daddy and Lucy didn't want me there when the doctor told them the prodgnostits." Daniel smiled at Katherine when she tried to pronounce 'prognosis'. "They said I was too young to understand what they were saying." Katherine sniffled.

"Don't worry Katherine; I'm sure the tests all came back just fine." Daniel reassured her. Katherine gave him a small, unhappy smile. Suddenly, Daniel knew a way to make her happier. "How would like it if I asked Lucille to the Founder's Ball?" Daniel saw her mood rocket up sky-high.

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Katherine exclaimed. "Freddie and I want to go too, but Mummy and Daddy don't think it's a good idea for us to go. They say we're too young for such things." Daniel pondered the little girl's words carefully. Katherine really wanted to go. Maybe Daniel can suggest to Adrian and Jessica to make it a family outing. So that way Katherine _and_ Freddie could both go and have a wonderful time.

"Every boy and girl should experience their first Ball. I'll have a word with your mother and father. Try and convince them to let you and Freddie attend the Ball." Katherine gave Daniel a hug. In the distance, the hospital door opened and Adrian and Jessica stepped out, calling out Katherine's name. Katherine jumped up and ran to her parents, turning to wave goodbye to Daniel.

The sky had grown dark, and stars began twinkling above him. The moon hung heavy, full and luminescent in the night sky. He'd sat under the tree for hours, just staring at the hospital. Daniel got to his feet, peonies in hand, and walked to the hospital. He pushed the door open and stood at the foot of Lucille's bed. She was asleep. She looked peaceful, but every now and then her brows furrowed into a frown and then smooth back out again, looking peacefully asleep once more. A nurse appeared next to Daniel. Daniel presumed she was here to check on Lucille, so he moved out of her way. The nurse smiled kindly at him.

"Are you a friend of Lucille's?" she asked.

"No, not really. I'm the one who found her and brought her here." He whispered. The nurse nodded.

"I'm assuming your Daniel then?" Daniel looked at the nurse. She looked away, blushing. "She's been asking for you, is all." The nurse walked away and Daniel looked to where Lucille was still sleeping, his heart beating slightly faster than normal. She'd asked for him? When? Maybe it was when he was sitting outside? He was broken out of his thoughts, when he heard his named softly called out. It was Lucille, but she was still asleep. She called out his name again and moved to her side. There was a small vase on the small cupboard next to her bed, he placed the peonies inside the vase and took ahold of one of her hands, while he ran his other hand over her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes looking around the room, her eyes settling on Daniel.

"Daniel?" she whispered.

"It's me. I'm here." He pressed a kiss to the hand he held captured in his own, his other hand still caressing her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"Is this a dream?" she asked her eyes flying open. Daniel chuckled quietly.

"No, this isn't a dream. I'm really here." Lucille relaxed into her pillows.

"I'm dying." Her voice broke as she said spoke those words. He began panicking. Surely she couldn't be leaving him this soon?

"Don't say that." He cupped her face with his hands. "Don't _**ever**_ say that again! Do you understand me? You won't die! I won't let you die!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"But it's true, Daniel. I'm dying from the Consumption." Daniel jerked his hands away. His reaction caused her to sit up and take his hand into her own and press it to her face. She wasn't dying because of him! She was dying from an illness that had been taking many people's lives for years. But he didn't relax at this revelation. She was still going to die anyway! His love was still going to leave him. His eyes began to water and a bastard tear escaped, slipping down his cheek and onto the pillow. Another tear escaped and Lucille used her free hand to wipe it away.

"Oh, my love. My one, true love." He said so quietly that she couldn't hear. She was looking at him curiously.

"Will you go to the Founder's Ball with me?" she asked looking down at her hands. Daniel laughed in relief. Lucille glowered at him.

"What is so funny?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was going to ask you the same thing! Oh, by the way, these are for you." He said reaching for the vase with the white peonies in it. Lucille gasped and reached for one, pulling it from the vase and inhaling it's scent deeply.

"They're beautiful! Oh, thank you Daniel!" There, that was the reaction he was expecting. He loved the expressions on her face, in all her previous lives, whenever he gave her peonies. A smile spread across his face as he watched her inhale the peonies scent again, a blissful smile on her face.

Daniel and Lucille spoke for hours about anything and everything, from her life to how her and her family ended up here. It turns out, no one in their family was convicted of anything, and they had simply wanted a new life in a new place. So they had asked if they could board one of the ships and make the long, exhausting journey here. Lucille was sleeping again, this time more peacefully than before. He sat there for a while until the nurse came back to check on her and told Daniel to go home. He was starting to feel tired and obligingly left.

Daniel walked around the silent settlement for a little while, thinking about all the things he and Lucille talked about. He soon realised, that he was going to the Founder's Ball with her, and from there the promise he had made to little Katherine about asking her parents to let her and Freddie go to the Ball. He smiled and made his way home, making a mental not to check on Lucille again tomorrow after patrol.

Back in the hospital, Lucille was sound asleep, dreaming:

_**She was at the Founder's Ball with Daniel. He was spinning her expertly around, blending in with the other couples dancing, as they danced The Waltz. Her and Daniel locked eyes. There was nothing else there except those violet eyes staring back at her. No words were spoken between them. Distantly, she heard people talking, laughing and having a good time, but in her mind, her heart, there was only her and Daniel. Daniel was leaning down towards her. He was going to kiss her! She was going to get her very first kiss! Her heart began beating erratically as he brushed his lips against hers before pressing his harder against hers. Her first kiss! And it was wonderful! That is, until the scorching heat began in her stomach and worked its way through her entire body. She began screaming and writhing in not pain, but pleasure.**_

Lucille sat up ramrod straight in her hospital bed, hard pressed to her mouth. _It was only a dream? How could it have been only a dream? It had felt so real!_ Lucille's eyes widen in surprise. Not only had it been a dream but felt real, it had also felt really...familiar? Like she'd experienced it before... and with Daniel...


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel sat next to Lucille on a blanket that was spread out on the sand. The day before, Lucille had been released from the hospital with orders to relax and take it easy, so Daniel had suggested that they take Katherine and Freddie to the beach. Katherine and Freddie had begged and pleaded, until Lucille had given in and agreed to go to the beach. Now, here they were watching Katherine and Freddie splash each other and then run up onto the sand and began building a sand castle. Daniel reached into the picnic basket that was settled neatly into the sand and pulled out a couple of apples. He handed one to Lucille and then sunk his teeth into the other apple. The sweet apple juice flowed into his mouth as his jaw shut, effectively biting off a big hunk of the apple. He heard a crunch beside him as Lucille bit into her apple. She let out a giggle as some of the apple juice flowed out of her mouth and down her chin. Daniel pulled out a clean handkerchief and wiped off the juice. Lucille smiled at him, the sun shone in her eyes making them sparkle. He loved how her eyes sparkled; it showed him just how happy she was. Twin peals of giggles grew louder as Katherine and Freddie ran to them. They plopped their soaking wet selves down on the blanket and each pulled an apple out of the picnic basket. Munching away and laughing as the juice ran down their chins. They looked exhausted, yet happy. He wondered what would happen to these two happy children when their big sister would pass away. Deep sorrow filled him at the thought of them living without Lucille.

The sun soon began to set and the four of them sat there on the blanket and watched they sky change from blue to almost black, the stars beginning to twinkle and the moon shining bright.

"As much as I would love to stay out here, I think it's time I got these two home and put them to bed." Lucille said. Katherine and Freddie had fallen asleep leaning against each other. She stood up and brushed sand off of the skirt of her dress before leaning down to pick up her siblings.

"Here, let me carry them for you." Daniel said quickly rising to his feet.

"Oh, thank you Daniel," Lucille said and began packing up the picnic, swinging the handle of the basket to rest comfortably in the crease of her elbow. "Ready?" She asked. I bent down and scooped up the sleeping children.

"Now I am." Lucille laughed and began the march up the sand dunes.

After seeing Lucille and her brother and sister safely home, Daniel headed in the direction of the forest on the outskirts of the settlement. He walked until he reached the heart, and then spread his wings and took to the sky. He flew for hours, not caring what direction he flew in. He let his thoughts roam free. _His love was here. She was dying and he wouldn't be the cause. He was taking her to the Founder's Ball. He would get to hold her in his arms once more. But, maybe she will die because of him. _Daniel was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name called out until he felt something, or rather, someone poke him in the arm. Startled, he started towards the ground. Landing lightly, the culprit landed not long after him. It was Arriane.

"Is it true? She enquired.

"Yes," Daniel answered. He knew exactly what she was asking. "She's back."

"Oh, Daniel. You know you two won't have much time left with each other. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"I do know that! But I think this time might be different."

"How so?"

"She's already dying," Arriane clamped her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp. "The doctor diagnosed her with the Consumption. I'm hoping it kills her before I do." He said softly, hanging his head. Arriane enveloped Daniel in a hug.

"At least she'll get to go peacefully, instead of spontaneously combusting." Arriane said soothingly.

"Still not the way I want her to die though," Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "I want her to die in her sleep, an old lady surrounded by her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"We all want that for her too Daniel. But we know that the curse, whatever it is, will always stop that from happening. And it will also always keep you two apart forever."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Arriane. I'm tired. I am so tired. I'm going back to the settlement and I am going to sleep." Daniel set off into the sky, leaving Arriane standing alone on the ground below him, flying back to the settlement where he fell into his bed and was instantly asleep.

It was the day of the Founder's Ball and Daniel was busy dressing himself. He was excited. He'd get to spend the whole night with Lucille, dancing, laughing, having fun and not worrying that she was going to die soon. He fixed the collar of his white shirt so that it sat neatly over the lapels of his jacket. Outside, the townsfolk rushed around doing last minute preparations. Daniel picked up the small bouquet of peonies and left to escort Lucille to the biggest event of the year. Daniel waited patiently in Lucille's house for Lucille to come out of her room. Beside him was Freddie, looking sharp in his little suit, a small bunch of flowers in his hand for his sister Katherine. Muffled voices came from one of the rooms and Katherine exited from the closest room. Freddie hopped off his seat and gave Katherine her flowers. Lucille's mother came out and stood in the room.

"She's ready." She announced proudly. I shot to my feet, waiting expectantly for Lucille.

The door to her room, my heart was pounding against my chest as Lucille meekly stepped out...


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would just like to apologise for not updating this story. I've been concentrating on another story I've become a bit obsessed with writing and trying to make that story as perfect as it can be. But, I have decided I'm going to be concentrating more on this story, so I can get it out to you all quicker and also get it printed off and sent off to my sister as part of her Christmas present (I know Christmas isn't for another five months!) . She's also getting the complete Fallen Saga, including Fallen In Love, as well as Winter's Shadow by M.J. Hearle, while her twin is getting The Mortal Instruments 1-5. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! xxx**_

Lucille stood shyly in the walkway, hands clasped together in front of her; Daniel thought she looked absolutely beautiful. But, then again, he always thought that, no matter what she looked like or what she wore. A black flowing gown with a corset stitched into the body. The corset; made of whale bone, was moulded to her torso, while the skirt of the gown hit the floor, rippling like waves each time she moved, a light shawl was draped across her shoulders. Her small hands were encased in the same wristlets she'd worn the day she'd arrived; her long, thick, black hair was delicately pinned back, though a few black curls had escaped and were framing her face. Lucille had slightly raised her head and was staring back at Daniel. She let out a quiet gasp, a pink blush on her beautiful face. Daniel moved to stand in front of her, looking down at her from his height. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles, Lucille smiled warmly at Daniel. He pulled his free hand from behind his back and produced the bouquet of white peonies.

"These are for you." Daniel whispered. Lucille's eyes darted from the peonies to Daniel, back to the peonies and then back to Daniel; where they stayed. Her eyes twinkled in the fading light.

"They're beautiful. Daniel, thank you." She gushed, taking the bouquet and setting them in a vase. She stayed there a minute longer, inhaling the peonies scent, a smile of content on her face.

"Are we ready to go?" Adrian asked a proud smile on his face. "Don't want to be late."

"Yes, sir," Daniel said then turned to Lucille and held out his arm. "Lucille? Shall we?"

Lucille turned a smile still on her face and nodded, taking Daniel's arm, "Let's go."

The party of six; Freddie and Katherine, Adrian and Jessica, and bringing up the rear; Daniel and Lucille, left the house and made their way to the Founder's Ball.

When they got there, the Ball was already in full swing. There were couples out on the floor; waltzing. Ladies on the edge of the floor were waiting patiently for a gentleman to come and ask them to dance. Squeals of delight could be heard from the children as they played out on the grass, quickly wearing themselves out. Daniel removed his arm from Lucille's, but kept her hand and swung her out and back in, her other hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Daniel snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Shall we?"

Lucille giggled, "Let's!"

Daniel grinned at her and they began moving in sync with the other dancers. They both laughed when they messed up the steps and Luce's hand clutched his. The song ended and another began; this one a much faster song. They moved in time, making sure not to bump into the other dancers, Daniel twirled Luce around and around.

After quite a few dances, Lucille had to pull away from Daniel, a hand clutched to her chest, a small frown appearing between her eyebrows.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Daniel asked her quietly, putting one hand in the middle of her back. Lucille couldn't answer because she'd started coughing and gasping for air. He hurried her over to chairs that had been set up and, Adrian and Jessica, who had been watching them closely, followed them over to the chairs.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Jessica asked her daughter, a worried expression filling her pretty face. Lucille closed her eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths. Adrian handed her a glass of water, which she gladly took.

"Yes, mother. I'm fine," Lucille looked up and gave what she hoped was a convincing smile for her concerned parents. "Just been dancing for too long, is all. I just need to sit down for a while, and then I'll be fine. Go, have fun. I have Daniel here to keep an eye on me, and to keep me entertained." Her parents hesitated for only a moment before giving their daughter a kiss and heading back out onto the floor. When she was sure they were occupied, Lucille set the glass down and stood up, facing Daniel and held out a hand,

"Walk with me?" she asked

"Are you sure?" He replied. Lucille made an impatient noise and Daniel raised his hands in mock surrender and stood up, laughing, and took Lucille's hand. Together, they walked away from the Ball and out towards the beach.

The moon hung half full in the night sky, stars twinkling impressively. Daniel and Lucille strolled side by side along the shore in silence, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Lucille abruptly sat down and pulled Daniel with her. She took her shoes off and let her bare feet wiggle in the very shallow water, sighing at the coolness.

"Are you feeling better?" Daniel asked breaking the silence. Lucille tilted her head sideways and peered at him through curls that were loose about her face; the breeze softly blew them around.

"I am now."

Daniel smiled softly at her, his heart beating a slightly unsteady rhythm, "I'm glad to hear that." Lucille leaned closer to Daniel; he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Absentmindedly, he reached out and twirled a curl around a finger. It was soft, like it always was. He realised what he was doing and dropped the curl, his hand falling into the sand. Lucille's hand, already on the sand, inched its way closer to his, fingers lightly brushing against his. He turned his hand palm up and captured her hand in his. She leaned closer, then jerked right back and pulled her hand out of his. Her brow creased as she stared at Daniel, "I really do feel as if I've met you before. Only, a long time ago. Are you quite sure that we've never met before? Maybe as children?" Lucille sucked in a breath and fanned herself. "It's quite warm out here isn't it?" Daniel's heart rate increased by a huge amount, sweat began pouring off his skin and his hands trembled. He reached out a trembling hand and pressed it to her forehead. Her skin was blazing hot; a fever had set in, sweat glistening along her hairline and temples. Daniel reached over and swept a hand through the water, then brought it up to Lucille's face, gently running his hand along her cheeks, forehead and chin, hoping the cold water would help reduce her temperature. He removed the shawl that was still draped across her shoulders and threw it somewhere behind him. _She can't be taken away from me. Not yet. This can't be happening. I don't want to lose her. I can't. I won't. _All these thoughts ran through Daniel's head. Yet, they went to the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind, when suddenly, Lucille bent over sideways and vomited. Daniel sighed with slight happiness that she hadn't spontaneously combusted, leaving him along again. But his attention was solely focused on her when she began clawing at her corset,

"Can't...breathe...corset...too...tight." She gasped. Even in the moonlight, he could see that she was deathly white, her lips turning a light shade of blue. The corset and illness were restricting her airways. Daniel gently pushed her down onto the ground and with great strength; ripped off her corset allowing her to breathe. She gasped as the corset came off, her airways clearing a little more. She started sucking in deep breaths to get the oxygen flowing back through her body and, with a hand to her chest, reached out with her other hand and pulling strength from out of nowhere, pulled Daniel on top of her. Their lips connected in a soft kiss, Lucille's hands curling themselves around Daniel's neck, bringing his body closer to hers. Daniel stiffened and pulled away, though there were only a couple of inches between them. He could smell her perfume and could count each individual freckle across her nose. She'd kissed him. She'd pulled him to her and kissed him. She'd kissed him...and she was still alive. Maybe, just maybe, this was one of the lives where they could kiss and she wouldn't die?

"What was that for?" He asked her quietly.

She smiled affectionately up at him, "That was for saving me," A hand moved from his neck and caressed his cheek, the other hand, still wrapped around his neck, played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "If you hadn't have been here. I would have died." Lucille tipped her head up and met his lips once more. This kiss was more heated, a fierce, sort of hungry kiss. Daniel's heart raced, this time for a good reason; he was kissing Lucille.

They'd stayed curled up together on the beach until she'd fallen asleep. He'd carried her home and found her parents anxiously waiting for her return. They'd demanded to know where they went, and Daniel politely and reassuringly told them that they had gone down for a walk along the beach. Daniel also had to explain her missing corset; how she'd had difficulty breathing because of the corset and the illness and how he'd had to remove it so she could breathe. Jessica accepted this explanation and hurried off to her daughter's room, though Adrian reluctantly accepted it and then offered Daniel a brandy; which he'd politely refused. Daniel left shortly after and made his way back into the forest he'd gone to so many times after an encounter with Lucille. This time, however, he stayed there all night, as well as the next few days; thinking only of Lucille and the kiss they'd shared.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning and Daniel was already out on patrol. He walked around the quiet settlement, checking to make sure everything was secure. He'd gone off into his own little world; Luce. He was always thinking about her now, ever since the kiss on the beach after he'd saved her life. So he didn't hear the footsteps behind him or someone speaking to him. Although, a swift kick to the back of his knee, did break him out of his reverie. He stumbled and after gaining balance, he spun around. Only to look straight into Cam's green eyes. They had a sort of truce. They'd almost always had some sort of truce. But it all came down to one thing that they all agreed on; Luce and the curse.

"Where have you been these last few days?" Cam demanded. Daniel sighed. He really didn't want to have to explain to anyone where he'd been and why. But he knew Cam wouldn't leave him alone until Daniel told him. So Daniel gave in,

"I've been hiding." He said bluntly. It was true. Ever since he and Luce kissed down on the beach on the night of the Founder's Ball, Daniel had been hiding and thinking of nothing but Luce and that kiss. And about how in this life, they could kiss. But, he didn't know how much longer it would last until she spontaneously combusted or; she succumbed to the disease that was killing her from the inside out. Not long after arriving, Luce had been diagnosed by the doctor with the Consumption. Her family had been present at the time and hadn't taken it very well at all. It had actually given Daniel a brief moment of relief that she wasn't going to die because of him. That is, until, he realised; she was still going to die.

"And why, have you been hiding?" Cam asked a slight smirk on his lips. "Does it have anything to do with a certain cursed lady?" There was an uncomfortable itching between Daniel's shoulder blades. He ached to stretch his wings, to fly through the early morning sky. But he refrained. He would fly later tonight, when no one was around to see.

Daniel glared at Cam, "She nearly died at the Founder's Ball. And, before you start, it wasn't my fault." Daniel sighed running a hand through his blonde hair.

"All her deaths have been your fault. How was her near death not your fault?" Cam said an eyebrow raised.

"She's dying, Cam." Daniel said quietly.

"Well, of course she is. Each time the two of you meet, she's always on the brink of death. How is this time any different?"

"Because, she's suffering from the Consumption. It's killing her from the inside. The doctor diagnosed her with it not long after her and her family arrived." Daniel explained. Cam had grown quiet. His brows furrowed together to form a frown.

"Is this the first time she's ever been dying before you even meet?" Cam asked curiously. Daniel thought back across all the lives Luce had ever lived.

"This is the first." He said surprised. What did it mean? Did it mean that this time...this time she would die before the curse killed her? Would he get to spend a little more time with her? Daniel honestly didn't know the answer to all the questions floating around in his brain.

"Look, Daniel..." Cam said turning away. "I have to go. I'm needed to hunt for meat. But, if you need anything...well, you know where to find me." And with that, Cam walked away. Daniel pondered the questions again before resuming his duties.

Later that day, as Daniel was going for a walk through the centre of the settlement, a movement in his peripheral caused him to jerk his head to the side. Lucille was walking in his direction, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Even to him, which she promptly walked into.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I wasn't watching where I was walking." She said raising her head. Her mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw it was Daniel. "Daniel. I didn't see you." Daniel gave her a small smile.

"It's alright Lucille. You looked as if you were in your own world." He said chuckling, his heart pounding at the sight of her standing there in front of him.

"You know you can call me Luce, don't you?" She asked timidly. Actually, she'd never said Daniel could call her Luce. But he didn't care. He just didn't care.

"I do now," Daniel laughed. His expression grew serious. "How are you feeling?" Luce smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Don't crack your knuckles."

"Why ever not?" She asked him. He couldn't think of a proper answer so he just said the first thing that came to mind,

"Because...it isn't right for a lady to crack her knuckles." He spat out. Luce stared at him and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"Luce must have heard the slight impatience in Daniel's voice, because she stopped laughing, well, sort of. She was smiling broadly at him, trying her hardest not to start laughing again.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. The look on your face when you said it wasn't ladylike to crack knuckles. It was funny..." Her smile slipped slightly, her brown eyes intensely studying him. "And, it was kind of...cute." A blush worked its way up her neck to spread along her face. He'd noticed she was looking sickly, but the blush made her look healthier and radiant.

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you." Daniel said softly as he stepped towards Luce and cupped her face, tipping it back and bringing his lips down on hers. Gentle at first, but grew more intense, the closer Daniel moved to Luce. Luce suddenly pushed Daniel away and dropped to her knees, clutching at her chest. Daniel dropped down beside her, unsure what to do. Luce began gasping for air and then vomited. Daniel held her hair back while she vomited. She collapsed against Daniel's side and that was when he saw it for the first time since he found her in the forest; blood. Only, last time, there had only been spots. This time, there was a big pool of it. She'd vomited up a pool of blood. Luce looked up at Daniel then, her brown eyes pleading,

"Please don't tell anyone." She whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Luce. I have to. You're vomiting up blood. This is serious!" Daniel told her sternly. Luce vigorously shook her head and clutched the front of his shirt.

"Please? Don't tell anyone. Promise me? Daniel, promise me?" Luce begged a tear slipping down her cheek. Daniel used his thumb to brush the tear away and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Alright. I promise not to tell anyone. But, next time I will tell someone." Daniel said. He could feel Luce nodding in agreement against his chest.

"Promise me something else?" She whispered.

"What?" He replied.

"Promise me you'll be there when I die?" Daniel froze, his arms locked tight around Luce. That wasn't what he was expecting and Luce knew that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I know we haven't known each other long enough, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life."

"No, no. It's fine," Daniel looked down at her. "Of course I'll be there." She had no idea what this meant to him. He was always going to be there when she died, it was inevitable. She relaxed against him, her head resting in the curve of his shoulder.

"Thank you, Daniel." She sighed. His response was to only kiss her forehead.

They stayed like that, wrapped in an intimate embrace, until Daniel heard someone call out his name.

"I'll be right back." He said to Luce, giving her hand a squeeze and then letting go. Arriane was standing over by the edge of the trees. He walked over and stood in front of her. She was looking worried.

"What is it?" He automatically asked. He knew the look on her face meant that something wasn't right.

"We've got a problem." She stated.

"Yeah I've gathered that information just by the look on your face." Daniel said impatiently.

"The Outcasts are on their way here." Arriane said biting a fingernail. Daniel exhaled loudly and looked down. "You know who they're coming for, right?" Daniel jerked his head up and gave Arriane an are-you-serious look. Of course he knew. They always came for her. And the majority of the time, they were too late; she would always be already dead.

"Of course I know who they're coming for. And like always, they're not getting their hands on her. Not while I'm still alive. They'll have to kill me first." At his side, Daniel's fists clenched and unclenched; his way of trying to control his anger.

"You know they'll kill whoever gets in their way. Whether it's you, whether it's me, or Gabbe. Hell, whether it's even Cam, Molly and Roland. The Outcasts won't stop until they have Luce." Arriane said. Daniel clasped his hands together behind his neck and tipped his head back.

"This may very well be the first time that Luce has been alive long enough for them to actually try to get her." Daniel said staring at the sky. He looked down at Arriane and noticed she was staring at something over his shoulder. He turned around and Luce was walking towards them. His hand s dropped from his neck to his sides. Luce gave him a warm, affectionate smile; which Daniel returned. Arriane bounded in front Daniel and stuck her hand out when Luce stopped just in front of them.

"Arriane. Pleasure to meet you." She said her voice suspiciously chirpy, despite the seriousness of the conversation that had taken place only moments before. Luce obviously heard the false happiness in Arriane's voice, because she regarded Arriane cautiously, but still took Arriane's hand and shook it.

"Lucille. And likewise." Luce turned to Daniel and looked at him strangely, a question in his eyes. Daniel merely shrugged a smile on his face. Arriane could be a handful, but in all of Luce's previous incarnations, she and Luce had been good friends.

"I apologise for my sister's straightforwardness. She's a difficult one." Daniel said. Arriane turned and glared at him, but Daniel only laughed.

"Sister? Are you sure you're related?" Luce asked looking back and forth between Arriane and Daniel, trying to see a resemblance.

"She's adopted.' Daniel said sarcastically. Luce laughed while Arriane just stood there still glaring at Daniel. Daniel turned serious and looked at Luce. "Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. Yes, everything is fine," She reached out and placed her hand on Daniel's arm. "My father would like to know if you would like to join us for dinner this evening." Daniel looked down at the hand on his arm and back up to Luce, pondering her request. Would he like to have dinner with them? The answer was quite simply; yes. Yes he would.

"He would love to." Arriane said eyeing him knowingly, the echo of their conversation flickering in her eyes. The Outcasts would be arriving soon and Daniel had to be there to protect her.

"Absolutely. I'll be there. What time should I be there?" He asked.

"Be there at five. Dinner will be served at five thirty." She said a smile on her pretty face.

"Perfect." Daniel said laying a hand over the hand that was on his arm.

"I'll see you then." Luce said leaning up and towards Daniel, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then let go of his arm and turned and walked away, glancing back when she was a fair distance away.

"She is already too far gone for you." Arriane whispered. Daniel sighed and turned towards her.

"As am I," He smirked. "Too far gone for her that is."

Arriane laughed a loud tinkling sort of sound, "Aren't you always?" Daniel smiled and turned to look in the direction his love had walked.

"Always." His smile vanished and was replaced with a look of terrible sadness. He looked around and discovering that no one was around, spread his wings and took to the sky. Arriane soon followed after.

They flew for hours, just patrolling and protecting the settlement; especially Luce, from their greater height in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel was standing as still as a statue under the eucalyptus tree a little ways from Luce's house. He was staring at the evening sky. His eyebrows furrowed together as he kept an eye out for the Outcasts. He had no idea how long it would take for them to get here. But when they did, he'd be prepared; a couple starshots were tucked neatly into his jacket, hidden away from prying eyes. The sound of a door opening and closing, and footsteps growing louder with each step, sounded in the distance. He took no notice, his attention only for the quickly darkening sky.

"Daniel?" Came a quiet familiar voice. His mind was brought back to reality. Standing in front of him looking as beautiful as ever was Luce. And she had a concerned look on her face.

"Luce. Sorry, I didn't hear your approach." He said distantly his gaze moving back to the sky. Luce followed his gaze.

"That's quite alright Daniel," She looked back at him, her eyes quickly assessing him. A small frown appeared on her face and she began chewing her nails. Daniel took the hand she was chewing on and softly drew unidentifiable patterns on the back of it.

"Don't bite your nails." He said softly. She smiled shyly and looked down.

"Nervous habit. That and..." She trailed off, unable to finish. Daniel put a couple of fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

"And what?" He asked curiously. Luce looked him straight in the eye.

"I still feel as if I know you from somewhere. Like I've been here before...with you."She murmured. Daniel froze. He would never be able to explain it to her for fear of her dying again. When the time was right, she would be able to know. She'd always had these senses of knowing him before, mostly always right before she burst into flames. Oh how little she knew.

"You have." Daniel muttered under his breath not moving his lips and too quietly for her to hear. Louder, he said, "I think I'd remember meeting someone as amazing and selfless as you." Luce took a while to answer and when she did, she'd changed topic,

"It's past five. I was getting anxious when you didn't show up," She smiled to herself. "Now I know why." Daniel raised an eyebrow, a feat he knew Luce had attempted many a times and had never succeeded.

"Oh?"

"You've been standing out here, watching the sky. Off in your own little world." She looked back up at the sky. It darkened significantly while they'd been standing out here talking. It also had grown cooler, a fresh breeze swirling about. It was going to be a cold night. Already, he could see Luce starting to shiver. He removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She shot him a grateful look.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather. Especially with how sick you are." He said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to her house.

When they got inside, the smell of a cooked meal wafted throughout the house. Daniel saw that Katherine and Freddie were helping their father Adrian set the table. Jessica was in the kitchen dishing up each person's meal. Katherine and Freddie both looked up as Daniel and Luce walked in.

"Daniel!" They both squealed, tackling him. The force of their tackle was strong that it rocked Daniel back on his heels. Their tiny arms each wrapping around his legs. He reached down and ruffled their hair. They let go and Freddie gave Daniel a small salute, a salute which Daniel returned. Katherine just hugged him and giant grin on her small face.

Adrian strode over to where they were standing and held out a hand, which Daniel grasped firmly.

"Good to see you Daniel."

"You too Adrian. How are you?" Daniel asked politely. Truth be told, Adrian was looking a little tired, streaks of grey hair at his temples.

"Exhausted. They're running us into the ground out there. They don't give us enough hours to sleep." Adrian said wearily. Daniel nodded in sympathy.

"I'll speak to the Governor about getting you a patrolling position. That way you can get more sleep and spend more time with your family." Daniel promised. Adrian straightened.

"You'd do that for an old man?" Adrian asked in disbelief. Daniel nodded.

"I would. I don't normally promise such things as this, but you're a friend. I'd hate to see you in the ground at such a young age." Daniel said. And he meant it. Adrian snorted,

"Young? Me? I appreciate your concern and I appreciate you speaking with the Governor about getting me a new position. Thank you." Daniel nodded by way of accepting Adrian's thanks. At that moment, Jessica chose to come out of the kitchen, a steaming bowl of vegetables in her hands.

"Dinner's ready. Luce, darling, could you please help me bring everything out?"

"Can I help mummy?" Katherine asked. Jessica looked at her youngest daughter, an affectionate smile on her face.

"Of course sweetie. You can carry out the salt and pepper, and then help bring the peas out." Jessica said. Katherine clapped her hands together excitedly and followed her mother and sister out into the kitchen. Daniel, Adrian and Freddie continued setting up the table chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Luce, Katherine and Jessica finished bringing the food out and everyone sat down. Daniel pulled Luce's chair out for her and pushed it in when she'd sat down. Jessica and Adrian shot each other knowing glances, small smiles gracing their features. At first, the meal was quiet, until Adrian spoke to Daniel.

"Pardon me if I'm rude, but what brought you here?" He asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Luce shoot her father a look that said 'don't be rude'.

"Adrian!" Jessica gasped. "You shouldn't ask questions like that!"

"It's perfectly alright." Daniel reassured Jessica. But he wasn't sure that his answer would reassure anyone once they knew. He didn't really want them to know the truth, so he told them something different. Daniel took a deep breath and looked at Luce briefly before turning to Adrian.

"I'd unintentionally killed a man. He was trying to kill me and I tried to defend myself. He'd had a knife and was attempting to stab me. Quite by chance, I'd somehow managed to take the knife from him and he'd threw at me. I stabbed him in the stomach. It was self defence. But unfortunately there was a witness. He'd claimed to the police that I'd stabbed him in an unprovoked attack. I was sentenced to seven years here." Daniel looked around the table. Understandably, Luce, Jessica and Adrian were quiet and staring at him, shock evident on their faces. Katherine and Freddie were quietly eating their dinner, keeping out of the grown-ups affairs.

The silence was long and deadly. Daniel actually wondered if he should have told them the actual truth; he'd been caught purposely killing an innocent man. But the man was no ordinary man; he was an Outcast. And he had been hunting for Luce. Finally, Adrian spoke up,

"It was a brave thing you did Daniel."Daniel could only grimace. Luce grasped his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Really. It was a brave thing to do. If you hadn't stabbed him, he would have stabbed you. And you wouldn't be here now. With us. With me. I never would have met you and I would have died that night at the Founder's Ball if you hadn't have been there-" Luce stopped and gasped, her hand flying to her chest, eyes shut tight.

"Luce!" Jessica shot up from her seat and dashed around to her daughter's side. "Are you okay?" Luce was clutched the table's edge, her knuckles going white. Daniel placed his hand over hers and gently massaged it hoping to get her muscles relaxed enough for her to let go. It worked, she let go of the table and took hold of Daniel's hand. All of a sudden, the coughing started. Luce slid off the chair and to her knees. She put a hand over mouth and retched. A few drops of crimson liquid fell out from between her fingers, followed by a thick stream of blood as Luce vomited. Blood sprayed everywhere. Daniel heard the door open and close as someone ran outside. He vaguely remembered Adrian say something about getting the doctor. It was a good idea. Jessica was hurriedly putting the two younger children to bed and then hurrying back to be by her daughter's side. Daniel stayed there the whole time. At least until the door banged open and a starshot whizzed straight past his ear. Daniel swung around and to his feet.

Standing in the doorway were a couple of Outcasts. Their eyes a milky white, caused by their blindness. Outcasts couldn't see. They'd had their sight removed millennia ago. All they could see were the souls of those around them...if they had one. Their white blonde hair was pulled away from their faces. They each had bows and arrows. Their arrows were actually starshots; special arrows designed to kill Angels. Fallen or not. Daniel figured out the one who had shot at him was the one standing in the front, bow raised, glowing starshot fixed into the bow.

"Hello Daniel." He said. I raised myself to my full height. Wings itching to release themselves. "We've come for Lucinda. Where is she?"

"You're not getting her." Daniel growled.

"Daniel? Who are these people?" Jessica asked from behind him. His eyes flicked briefly in her direction before returning to the Outcasts.

"Jessica. Get Lucille and the children and get out of here." He demanded. When he didn't hear any movement he spun around, a look of outrage on his face. "Now Jessica! Or else you'll all be killed!" Jessica looked frightened at Daniel's reaction, but nonetheless, took hold of Luce's arm and hauled her to her feet and dragged her to the younger children's room. Daniel was glad to see Luce had stopped coughing and vomiting. Just before she disappeared into the room, Luce shot Daniel a look of confusion. _I love you, Luce._ He thought out to her, although he knew she would never hear it. He turned back to the Outcasts. A few quick flashes of light behind them told Daniel that back-up had just arrived. The flashes of light began transforming into bodies. The bodies of his comrades. Arriane, Annabelle, Gabbe, Molly, Roland and Cam all stood behind the Outcasts.

"So glad all of you could join us." Said the Outcast who had spoken first.

"Too bad this little meeting isn't going to last long." Gabbe said examining her nails. She dropped her hands to her sides and took a step forward, staring directly at the Outcasts.

"All we want is Lucinda. If you won't give her to us, then we'll have to kill you all to get to her."


	9. Chapter 9

Starshots whizzed past Daniel's ear, the Outcasts proving a point that they were serious. Daniel stormed forward and picking up one of the Outcasts, threw them a fair distance away.

"I told you; you're not getting your hands on her. She is mine. How can you not understand that?" Daniel snarled.

"She is the price. Our ticket back home. All we need is her and then we can return home." The Outcast standing the front said. Daniel let out a loud feral snarl. The Outcasts didn't even flinch. Behind them, Daniel could see Cam edging around the others, making his way closer to the Outcasts.

"You can't ever return home. You took too long to choose sides. Or don't you remember that?" Cam said.

"We will return home. Heaven will welcome us back into the ranks. We will return to our positions in the sky. Now, give us Lucinda." The Outcast in the front raised his bow, pointing it at Daniel's chest. There were flashes of light from behind them; the others had begun attacking. Daniel's wings burst from his back, too angry to worry about the relief he felt at them being released. He lunged for the nearest Outcast, pulling the starshot out of his jacket and plunging it into his chest. The Outcast let out an agonised scream before disappearing into a pile of dust, which the air promptly blew away. Daniel searched for the leader and found him trying to sneak off. Daniel took off after him and grabbed ahold of his collar, slamming him into the wall of Luce's house.

"You will leave and never return here again. You will leave without Lucinda. Do you understand me?" Daniel growled shaking the Outcast.

"She is th-"

"Do you understand?" Daniel roared eyes flashing violently.

"Y-yes. I understand." The Outcast stuttered. Daniel let him go and pointed towards the sky.

"Leave. Take the other Outcasts with you. If, you ever return here again, I will do more than just hurt you. I will kill you. Now leave." The Outcast edged away from Daniel and took to the sky; the other Outcasts following close behind. Daniel willed his wings to disappear and felt the uncomfortable feeling of them going back into his back. Daniel pressed his back to the wall and slid down to a crouch. He put his head in his hands and tried to control his breathing and the shaking of his hands. A hand gently rested on his shoulder and he looked up. Arriane was crouched down beside him.

"They're gone now Daniel." She said softly.

"I know," He whispered. "I banished them. Their return here will be upon death."

"Good," Arriane tapped his shoulder. "Luce is safe now." At the mention of Luce, Daniel shot to his feet.

"I need to find her and make sure her and her family are alright." He said running off.

Daniel walked around for a while looking for Luce and her family. He'd searched everywhere but couldn't find them. Daniel remembered one place he hadn't searched; the forest. He turned and ran in the direction of the forest. He stopped at the edge of the forest and called out Luce's name. When there was no reply, he walked in. He walked until he reached the clearing in the middle.

"Luce?" He called out. Bushes rustled on the other side of the clearing. "Luce? Is that you?"

A small figure burst out and threw themselves at Daniel.

"Daniel!" Cried Katherine. "It's you! Mummy! Daddy! Lucy! Freddie! It's Daniel! He's here!" There was more rustling and the others stepped out from their hiding places. Luce flung herself at Daniel.

"You're alive! Are you okay? Who were those people?" She hurtled those questions at him not stopping to take a breath.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. People you don't need to worry about. They were after someone else. Someone I knew a long time ago. They will never be returning here ever again." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're safe. I'll never let them hurt you. I'll never let _anyone_ hurt you. Not while I'm around." He pressed a kiss to her hair and then looked up at the others. Adrian held Jessica, Katherine and Freddie close.

"Who were they? Jessica and Luce found me, they were hysterical, and saying a group of people had intruded. They told me you told them to run and hide. We came and hid in here figuring they would never find us here." He said.

"They were people who want me to never be happy. They want to take everything away from me. Take everyone I care about away from me. I told them that if they ever return, I'll kill them. Literally, and I'll be doing it on purpose."

"If anyone threatens my family like that again. Let me know. I'll help with the killing." Adrian said his hold on his wife and two youngest children tightening. Daniel smiled tightly.

"Yes sir. Now, let's get everyone home." Wrapping an arm around Luce, Daniel turned and started towards the outer edges of the forest and back towards the settlement.

Back at the house, Jessica and Luce put Katherine and Freddie back to bed. He could hear them softly singing a lullaby to them. He and Adrian were fixing up the dining room and then made a start on the dishes. It took a while for the children to fall asleep, so by the time Luce and her mother came back out, Daniel and Adrian had finished the dishes; washing, wiping and putting away. They all sat at the table, a cup of hot chocolate warming their cold hands. Daniel reached across the table and took Luce's hand, Adrian did the same. There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze, staring in fright at each other. Adrian stood up and cautiously moved to the door. Daniel watched as he opened the door an inch.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"Sir. I apologise for the intrusion. My name is Cam. I'm a friend of Daniel's and helped get rid of those who were threatening your family's safety." Daniel sighed in relief, but Adrian remained stiff.

"How do I know you're not lying and just using it as an excuse to further hurt my family?" Adrian asked. Daniel walked up to Adrian and laid a firm but reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Adrian. Cam isn't lying." Daniel stared at Cam, Cam staring right back, a smirk on his face. Beside him, Adrian relaxed slightly and opened the door wider.

"That's alright then. Just making sure your friend didn't want to harm us. Please, come in." Adrian stepped aside and Cam walked in.

"You have a lovely home sir." Cam said. Daniel didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Thank you." Jessica said from the entryway.

"You must be Luce's sister?" Cam asked taking Jessica's hand and pressing a light kiss to the back of it. Jessica regarded Cam suspiciously, which made Daniel hide his amused smile. Not many people could resist Cam's charms; clearly Jessica was immune to them. Cam must have thought so too because he quickly dropped her hand, his smirk fading.

"No, I'm her mother. And you do best to remember that." She said and stalked back into the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cam asked innocently.

"Please excuse my wife. She's a little on edge. We all are." Apologised Adrian. Cam nodded his head.

"It's understandable. Your home had been invaded. You were frightened." Cam replied. Adrian smiled and gestured to the dining room.

"Please, join us Cam." Adrian offered, Daniel shot Cam a look and shook his head. Cam nodded once, a short quick head movement, to show Daniel he understood.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline. I only came by to see how you all were after the night you've all had." Cam said apologetically.

"Oh. Well, thank you very much for stopping by. We are doing okay, well, as okay anyone can be when they've been in a threatening situation. The children were understandably quite shaken, it took a while for my wife and eldest daughter to get them to calm down and off to sleep." Adrian said. Cam nodded and moved towards the door. He looked back at Daniel, the smirk back on his face.

"I expect to hear news on how well they're doing in the morning." He said. Daniel raised an eyebrow and growled inaudibly.

"You are not my superior Cam. I don't have to report anything to you. Good night." Cam shrugged nonchalantly and looked over his shoulder at Adrian.

"Good night Adrian. It was a pleasure meeting you and your wife."

"Good night Cam. And thank you for stopping by to check on us." Adrian said. Cam nodded the smirk back on his face. Cam stepped the rest of the way out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

"What a nice young man." Adrian said turning from the door and walking back into the dining room. Daniel rolled his eyes and refrained from spitting out nasty remarks about Cam.

"Only when he wants to be. Or, when he wants something." Daniel replied. Adrian chuckled and settled himself back at the table, taking Jessica's hand in his and rubbing relaxing patterns into her knuckles. Jessica smiled at him fondly, though it was tight around the corners. A sign she was still scared of the events that had happened. Luce looked up at Daniel and reached a hand out. Daniel took it and Luce pulled Daniel into his seat beside her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he leaned his head down to rest on top of hers.

"I should really be going." Daniel said quietly. "I'll stop by in the morning to check on you all."

"I'll walk you out." Luce said rising out of her seat. Daniel met her halfway and gently pushed her back into her seat.

"No need, I can see myself out," He said kissing her forehead. "Besides, you need your rest. I'll see you all in the morning. Good night Adrian, Jessica." Adrian and Jessica said their good nights and Daniel walked out of the house.

He walked into the centre of the settlement's square and stood there, arms folded and called out,

"You can all come out now." There was movement all around him and Cam, Arriane, Annabelle, Gabbe, Roland and Molly stepped out from their hiding places. They all walked over and stood in front of Daniel, expectation written all over their faces.

"We need to talk." Daniel said seriously. "About the Outcasts and how they managed to find us."

"It's simple," Annabelle stated. Everyone inclined their heads in her direction. "We've been using our powers too much. You should know by now how much attention we attract by using our powers. We're supposed to be lying low. Especially each time Luce shows up." Annabelle turned to Daniel. "You of all people should know this pretty well." She scolded. Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hand. He needed a haircut. It almost reached his shoulders.

"I know," He exasperated. "It's difficult not using them." Around him the others, Annabelle included, nodded their heads in agreement. Daniel took a deep breath and let it out.

"I think, for Luce's protection, I'm going to leave. It's the only way I can truly protect her."

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" Gabbe asked. "Remember Helston, eighteen fifty-four? Yeah, you tried to leave then. But it didn't work, because she fou-"

"I remember Gabbe! I was there!" Daniel shouted then lowered his voice to an unhappy quietness. "She died that night...yet again."

"That's why you can't leave Daniel. I'm not condoning your wanting to leave to protect her, but it'll just be Helston all over again." Gabbe said. Daniel sighed and sank to his knees, letting out a frustrated cry.

"I don't want to keep doing this. I can't keep waiting around waiting for her to burst into flames. I wish this stupid curse didn't exist!" He shouted at the sky.

"Does this mean you've just chosen a side?" Cam asked. Daniel snapped his head sharply in Cam's direction.

"No. I will always, always choose Luce over Heaven or Hell." Daniel laced his fingers behind his neck and tipped his back up to the sky. It was clear starry night; the stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky. The constellations for this part of the world were clearer and easier to spot. Daniel just wanted to sink into the ground and just wait for this nightmare to be over. Instead, he stood up and stared at each of them in the eyes.

"I want you to hunt down those Outcasts that were here tonight and kill them."

"Why?" Cam asked.

"To stop them from telling others where we are and that Luce has returned." He said his eyes flashing violently in the darkness. And, without waiting for their answers, he got to his feet and turned away, walking out to where the land met the sea.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to San Diego was quiet, too quiet. No one spoke a word. It was so tense in the car, that I was surprised that the car didn't blow up. From my position in the back seat, I could clearly see what was going on in the front. Dimitri's hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, knuckles going white. Rose looked like she wanted to smash the windows. On either side of me, Eddie and Angeline just sat there quietly. My phone rang in my pocket breaking the silence. I had to do some manoeuvring to get it out of my pocket. And when I finally did, I pressed the answer button and the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Sydney?" Jill's voice echoed throughout the car.

"I'm here. You're only speaker." I replied.

"Okay. Good. Adrian's sent me another message through the bond. He wants me to tell you guys that his parents have gone hunting. But, they haven't left him there alone. There are other Strigoi there. He estimated that there are probably about ten other Strigoi inside the house and surrounding it." It sounded like she'd been crying.

"Let me speak to her." Dimitri said. Rose reached out and took the phone from my hands and passed it to Dimitri. "Jill? It's Dimitri. There were no reports from the first patrol about there being other Strigoi."

"Maybe they were hiding inside the house? Watching?" Jill said.

"That could be true. Look, we're about halfway there. I'm going to call ahead to the other guardians and report what you just told us." Dimitri said.

"Okay. Oh, and one other thing; Sonya's just left. She didn't say where she was going. Only that she'd be back later." From the driver's seat, Dimitri growled and slammed a hand against the steering wheel. It was scary. He was scary. I'd only once seen him so angry. And that was when I'd gone on the run with him and Rose. Rose laid a reassuring hand on his arm. I watched as her touch visibly relaxed him.

"Alright. Thank you Jill. Keep in touch."

"I will. Bye and good luck." The phone call ended and Rose handed my phone back to me. Sonya had left? Where was she headed? A hand on my arm made me jump and I turned and looked at Eddie. He was looking at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Get in a quick nap while you can, Sydney. You're going to need all the strength you can get." I reluctantly agreed. And as soon as I'd shut my eyes, I'd slid into a deep sleep. Or, so I thought.

I stood in a very beautiful, yet familiar garden. I looked around and saw a small house. I was back at Sonya's house! Sonya herself was sitting in a deckchair. As soon as she spotted me, she stood up and walked over to me, a small knowing smile on her face. And I realised what was going on.

"I'm in a Spirit dream, aren't I?" I asked. Spirit users had the ability to not only heal, read auras and wield extreme compulsion; they could also communicate with others in their dreams. This was what was happening right now.

"You are. I have another visitor. I hope you don't mind?" She pointed behind me and I was Adrian strolling over.

"Adrian? Adrian!" He smirked at me and catching him by surprise, I flung myself at him. He held onto me tight, face buried in the curve of my neck. I could feel him breathe. It was hot and it sent shivers done my spine "Are you okay?"

Adrian laughed and ruffled my hair, longing flashing briefly in his eyes, "I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be around my Strigoi parents," He hesitated. "And the other Strigoi. My...parents gave them strict orders not to kill me or turn me. They can feed off of me, but not kill or turn. That's apparently my parent's job."

"None of that is going to happen. We won't let that happen. We'll get you out of there safe and alive," I firmly pressed my hands to this side of his face and turned his face towards mine, making him look me in the eyes. "I promise. Those Strigoi won't know what staked them. Well, actually they will, but still."

"Well hurry and get here."

"There are already Guardians there. They're just waiting on us to get there. Then they'll attack." Sonya put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you'd better tell Adrian, Sydney," I turned to look at her, frowning. It took me a moment to realise what she was saying. "Just in case." I adamantly shook my head,

"No. I'll tell him when we're all back safe and alive in Palm Springs." Adrian was watching the both of us, looking confused.

"Tell Adrian what?" He reached out held my arms pinning me in place. "What aren't you tell me? Damn it Sydney. What do you want to tell me?" He searched my eyes for an answer. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Not saying. Not until we're back at Palm Springs." I deftly pulled out of his arms and walked a little ways back. "And you're not to tell him, Sonya. I'm the only one who can tell him." I said shooting Sonya a meaningful look. She just brushed a stray strand of fiery hair out of her face. Looking at Sonya, I'd remembered Jill's phone call.

"Where are you?" I asked curiously.

"In the boot." She said simply.

"The boot of where?" I pressed.

"Behind you, Eddie and Angeline in the car." She said. My mouth dropped open in shock. She was in the boot of our car? What was she doing there?

"Why are you in the boot of our car?" I demanded. I watched as Sonya shot Adrian a look, he shrugged his shoulders and Sonya sighed.

"Adrian and I were sharing a Spirit dream just before you showed up. He asked me to do something for him. He'd asked me to secretly go with you guys and not let the Guardians kill his parents."

"What?" I shrieked. I turned on Adrian. "Are you crazy? They're not your parents anymore Adrian. They're Strigoi. Monster's! And they want you to become one! Or, do you not understand that?" My voice had risen a few notches, so that I was practically screaming at him.

"That's why he asked me to sneak out," Sonya said. They were both way to calm, and it was unnerving. "I'm going to be using a Spirit charmed stake to restore to their Moroi form."

"Sage. Yes, despite what may have happened while they were still Moroi and now that they're Strigoi; they're still my parents. I still need them around."

"Why can't you just do it then?" I asked him. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"I'm not strong enough. They've taken a fair amount of blood from me." He went to walk towards me but suddenly, he vanished. Sonya and I exchanged a panicked look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think he got woken up!" She said incredulously.

"I think maybe his parents have returned?" I turned back to Sonya. "I need to wake up and tell the others."

Sonya nodded seriously, "That's okay. I'll stay quiet in the boot. Just give one bang on the boot to let me know we've arrived, and I'll get myself out. Oh, and don't tell anyone where I am."

"Don't worry Sonya. I won't." Sonya smiled and the dream vanished. I jerked awake by the car coming to a complete stop. I looked out at our surroundings; the house we'd stopped out the front of was massive, it looked like a more expensive version of Clarence's. Dimitri twisted around in his seat to look at the three of us in the back.

"We're here." He said.

"I gathered that." I responded dryly. I was tired. That nap wasn't long enough. "Oh and by the way. I was visited by Adrian and Sonya, thanks to Spirit dreams." I thought I'd leave out the fact that they'd appeared in the same one.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked. "Did Sonya tell you where she is?" I removed my seatbelt bent down and began rifling through my purse.

"No, everything is not okay. It's not just Adrian's parents in there," I jerked my head towards the house, if you could call it a house. "The other Strigoi are all hiding. And no, Sonya didn't tell me where she is."

"Well, while you were napping, we decided that you should stay in the car, we'll signal you when we need you." Dimitri said. What? They were going to leave me in the car? I hated the idea of being left in the car and I didn't plan on staying in it, I was going to get Sonya out and we were going to find Adrian. But to ease the Dhampirs consciences, I agreed to stay in the car, on one condition; they leave the keys just in case we needed to make a quick getaway. They agreed to that. I watched as the four of them got out the car, armed with silver stakes. As soon as they were out of sight, I jumped into the driver's seat and took the keys, sliding out of the car and running around to the back of the car and unlocking the boot and letting Sonya out. She looked flushed and was sweating. I could only imagine what it must have been like having to hide in the boot of a car.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Sonya pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tying it up with an elastic band.

"I am never doing that again. That was painful," She looked at me and produced a silver stake. "Let's go save the Ivashkov's." I grinned and we ran around the side of the house. I remembered hearing Dimitri and Eddie talk about where there was a secret entrance to the basement at the side of the house. When we'd reached the secret entrance, I knelt down and produced the small torch I'd brought with me, flipping it on and shining it through the entrance. I could only see darkness.

"Adrian?" I called out softly. There was no answer. I turned to Sonya and handed her the torch, who then shone it into the basement entrance so I could see. I crouched down further and crawled through the entrance. I dropped neatly onto the floor.

"Sonya, give me the torch and climb down." The torchlight shifted and shone right in my eyes. I flinched and grabbed a hold of the torch, shining it away from me. I looked around the basement; and there, in the far corner, chained up and unconscious; was Adrian. A soft thud alerted me to Sonya landing on the floor.

"He's over there." I shone the torch back in Adrian's direction. I ran across the basement to Adrian. Blood ran down his neck from puncture wounds, as well as a wound across one side of his face. Both were still bleeding heavily. "Find me a pair of pliers." I said to Sonya as I began looking for the locks that held the chains in place. There was a scuffling sound behind me and I spun around. The torchlight landed on Sonya and...Nathan Ivashkov. The first time I'd met him, I'd thought his looks made him actually look like a vampire. But now, as a Strigoi, that silent statement was true. With his skin even paler, red rings around his eyes and fangs, combined with his other looks. He was completely terrifying. And right now, he had Sonya's head tipped to the side, her neck exposed.

"What did I tell you child?" He snarled. "I said not to send anyone to rescue the boy, or else he dies." The sound of chains breaking came from behind me and I spun around. Adrian's mom, Daniella stood there, Adrian clutched in her arms, neck exposed. I look between Nathan and Daniella and saw Nathan give Daniella a small nod. I looked back at Daniella just as she sunk her fangs into Adrian's throat. Someone screamed and distantly I realised it was me. A dozen Guardians burst into the basement and descended upon Nathan and Daniella. I pushed my way through to Adrian and dragged him away from the fight.

I put my pointer and middle fingers to Adrian's throat, checking for a pulse. It was there. Barely.

"Come on Adrian. Wake up. Wake up!" I slapped him, hoping it would rouse him. Nothing, he was still unconscious. I pulled off my shirt, thankful for wearing a tank top on underneath, and scrunched it up and pressed it to the wounds on his throat. I had tissues in my purse and pulled out a bunch of them and pressed them to the wound on his head. I then looked for any other wounds, and found none. Where was Sonya? Why wasn't she here using Spirit to heal him? I looked around the room for her but couldn't see her amidst all the fighting. It seemed more Strigoi and decided to join in. I looked closer and saw Dimitri and Rose right smack in the middle of it all. Typical. Those two couldn't back down from a fight. I turned back to Adrian and checked his pulse again. It was still barely there. I pulled my shirt from his throat. It was soaked in his blood and yet, he was still bleeding heavily. I pressed it back to his throat.

"Adrian! Please wake up! Come on, Adrian, please. Please. Please." I begged. I leaned down and checked his breathing. I couldn't feel anything. Frowning, I checked his breathing again; still nothing. He wasn't breathing. Putting my ear to his chest, I listened for his heartbeat; while with one hand and using the same two fingers, I checked his pulse again. I couldn't hear anything. There was no heartbeat. And there was no pulse.

"No..." I whispered in shock. A bright light lit up my vision, blinding me. I cried out and tried to shield my eyes. The light was painful, but it was familiar. Sonya and restored someone. The light faded and a blood-curdling scream soon followed after. The scream then began to fade and the fighting resumed once everyone had gotten their vision back. I turned back to Adrian's lifeless body. I roughly shook him.

"No...Adrian! You're not allowed to do this! Adrian!" I screamed.


End file.
